


Unknown

by ghostwriter00797



Category: Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode 13 spoilers, Gen, and the boys are not criminals, he knows how criminals work, i don't have a great grasp on the characters yet, kane doesn't believe a word Rook says, kind of, probably everyone is ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter00797/pseuds/ghostwriter00797
Summary: Malcolm Kane knows how a criminal thinks, how a criminal acts, how a criminal works. The Flex Fighters are not criminals, and they certainly aren't foolish enough to attack Jonathan Rook in his own tower. Something is very, very wrong and Kane isn't going to stop looking for the boys until he's got an explaination. Of course, that explaination may not be what he wants to hear. It never was.





	Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for this fandom (while I still have five different works I haven't finished but we'll ignore that)! I really enjoy the show and finding the little intricacies in the episodes. I especially love Kane and his character. I'm really hoping that when the next batch of episodes come out that he'll be the one to call BS on Rook's story. He trained the boys, he knows how they work, and they are nowhere near cunning enough to pull off what Rook says they did.

It’s them. They have been here and Kane knows it. The destruction carries their signature, the blue-speckled blood all around the unconscious monsters. He pretends not to see the flicker of motion on the rooftops nearby, leaving his men to secure the quarry and deal with the reports.

“Boys, I know you’re up there.”

No answer, either they aren’t on coms or they aren’t listening to him. He hasn’t been out of breath in a long time, but following those three from the street on foot is not easy. They stop a few blocks away and he takes the opportunity to climb the fire escape.

“Come on Stretch, you know we can’t stay long. He’ll find us.”

There’s a note of fear in Omni-Mass’s voice, Wingspan perched higher up and seemingly keeping watch for something.

“Boys-”

He’s trying to keep his voice level, he really is. The last thing he needs is those three disappearing again. They’re tense, even more so as they hear his words. Armor, similar to what he’s seen on Blind-strike, covers them. Their visors are gone, replaced by different models. That’s about all he sees before Stretch lashes out. 

“What is going on with you three?”

He’s vaguely aware that he might be yelling, but he’s too busy dodging erratic strikes from two of the three. He doesn’t even notice Wingspan until he’s wrapped up in flexible wings. He takes a second to consider and decides to let them hold him. He can’t afford to make the situation worse.

“ _ Where’s Rook _ ?”

Stretch is dangerously pale, noticeably guarding his right shoulder. Omni-Mass practically vibrating with something that isn’t quite the anger in his words. Kane knows criminals, and these three are far from criminals. They’re terrified, not of him, but of Rook. If he had thought something was wrong before, now he had confirmation.

“Guys, we really need to go. Like, now! Blind-strike is going to get antsy, and an antsy Blind-strike is a deadly Blind-strike.”

They don’t listen to Wingspan, but the presence just outside of his field of vision seems to shift. There’s a small beat of silence, something coming over a communicator, and Stretch allows himself to fall against Omni-mass. For the first time, Kane notices the blood dripping from the cracks of his armor.

“Kane, do you trust us?”

It seems like a silly question. He’s up here, alone, allowing Wingspan to hold him ‘prisoner’.

“Of course.”

And that opens the floodgates. Blind-strike appears out of nowhere as Wingspan swings him around.

“Hold on. We’re going to go fast.”

He thinks he can handle it. He regrets that thought in approximately three seconds when Wingspan dives off of the building. He’s not screaming yet, but he does when they pull up and shoot off on a current of fast-moving air. Down below he can see three gray blurs, no powers, just speed. And then he spends the rest of his time almost choking Wingspan because  _ no human being should survive this. _ He swears they laugh at him more than once. He’s probably right.

* * *

 

He’s thoroughly disoriented by the time Wingspan pulls off a hair-raising spin into some sort of access tunnel. Everything about this reeks of foul play, but he can take care of himself. It still takes a few minutes to pry his arms loose when they land. The amusement is obvious, though their smiles seem wan and grey. 

“Hello Mr. Kane, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Her voice is smooth, deadly, and he’s already suspicious. Stretch and Omni-Mass flank him (and when did they get here) like they have many times before. They’re fidgeting, still spooked.

“Dr. C. I can’t say the same.”

She has to have something on them. He knows these boys, and they are not the type to betray you the second your back is turned. The soft laugh sends an unwilling shiver down his spine.

“You need not worry for their safety Mr. Kane. They came to me of their own free will.”

They’re closer now, watching Blind-strike with careful eyes. The flexarium sword he carries moves from hand to hand in a leisurely dance of death. Kane has absolutely no doubts about what will happen if he moves.

“And why would I believe you?”

“I’m not asking you to believe me, Mr. Kane, I’m asking you to believe  _ them _ .”

He takes a deep breath, centers himself, and tries to ignore the fact that the boys are so close he can feel the heat radiating off of them. Blind-strike seems to stare at him, it’s hard to tell with that helmet on, but the sword stops dancing.

“Alright. Boys, tell me what’s going on.”

The laughing is slightly hysterical as they move him from the access tunnel to a slightly less gloomy control room. Blind-strike, still silent, pulls Stretch away from the others and over to a table. The armor comes off and the sheer amount of blood that splashes to the floor is almost nauseating.

“Stretch-”

“I’m not going to stop patrolling just because of this. You know that.”

Omni-Mass, the one who had tried to speak, shifts. He’s uneasy, worried again.

“I  _ know  _ Stretch. I also know that your clotting factor is still shot from the poison. We almost lost you man, we can’t go through that again.”

Kane doesn’t speak, he doesn’t think he can. Wingspan is the one who pulls him aside, away from the beginnings of a fierce argument.

“Kane, you aren’t going to like any of this, but you need to know. Jonathan Rook isn’t who you think he is.”

And with every word after that his world falls apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some feedback if you want! This seems to still be a really small fandom and I'd like to know if anyone has a different interpretation of the characters and other things!


End file.
